


i love you, lucky charm

by mariafuckingcalavera



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Volume 7 (RWBY), qrow gets stabbed instead of clover, v7 c12 rewrite, volume 7 chapter 12 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafuckingcalavera/pseuds/mariafuckingcalavera
Summary: vent fic so time to cry. tw for qrow gets stabbed instead of clover in v7 c12. seriously. it has a ton of clover angst and if you kin clover or like clover i don't think you should read this because it's very angsty. it's a vent fic of my shitty feelings hence the angst but still.
Relationships: Clover Ebi & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	i love you, lucky charm

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having bouts when i feel rlly shitty at times and these days my anxiety and trust issues be Peaking at the worst times and it's made me further from my friends and i hate that its causing me anxiety so i wrote this vent fic of clover. tw for volume 7 chapter 12 rewrite, sad ending, qrow gets stabbed instead of clover PLEASE BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU READ

_"In case I don't make it-"_

_"Stop, don't you dare say that, Qrow, don't you dare-"_

_"I love you, lucky charm. You don't have to say it back."_

_He hesitates. Say it, say it, say it back-_

_"You're gonna be just fine, okay? They'll help you."_

_"Whatever you say, boy scout."_

Clover sat in the waiting room, staring blankly into space as moonlight streamed through glass.

His cross necklace: silver, solidified moonlight in the shape of a cross in his hands as the moonlight hits it just right, he can see his reflection in the necklace if he angles it just right: but he doesn't. He can't bear to look at anything else. He knows he looks like shit, but he can't bring himself to care, he can't bring himself to move, to leave the hospital and to head home.

He knows he wouldn't be able to. He knows he'll see the emptiness where he wasn't. He knows he'll glance at the couch, subconsciously sitting at the right end (he always sat at the let, for some reason he couldn't fathom) and waiting happily and contently for his figure to slither closer, until he was wrapped in Clover's arm, the two of them content to sit in silence wrapped in each other's arms. He knows the kitchen would be too still, that the cards would still be strewn across the pantry table from a game interrupted by the sirens. He knows he'll go to bed and the bed would be too big, too cold, too fucking quiet and he won't be able to sleep without the sound of light snoring and the comfortable weight on his chest, a heart beating against his ribs as he sleeps on the right side, him on the left, knowing they'll meet in the middle by morning.

So he stays here, bloodied and battered and bruised because everything feels so cold without Qrow to bring colour into his life, without that gravelly chuckle he'll never hear again.

He remembers the tundra. He remembers his aura fizzling out and shattering before Qrow's did, he remembers his resolve shattering before Qrow's heartbroken eyes, tears falling down his cheeks as he tells Qrow he wanted to trust him, that doing this made him sick to his stomach, He remembers how everything shatters once he hears Qrow's tears, voice cracking and shattering, pieces flying away in the wind and Clover wants so badly to make it better, to see the smile on his face when Clover cracks a joke.

He remembers telling Qrow he wants to trust him, and Qrow holding his face so tenderly in his hands, their foreheads touching as Clover melts into the touch, a sob escaping his chest.

"Then trust me." He told Clover, and teal green met rose red, and they were filled with undying love.

Then he sees them flick to his left, and a gasp before he's shoved aside, body tumbling into the snow and the sickening tear of steel ripping body apart.

He can't describe the agony he felt when he saw Harbringer plunged into Qrow's chest, Tyrian smiling happily with a twisted glee.

His necklace is heavy in his hand as each second feels like eternity.

And the doctor walks in, he stands to listen intently to her words, but her face was one of solemn as she breaks the news, unable to look him in the eye.

And he nods. Tells her thank you, flashing her a weak smile, but his eyes fill with tears, the silver necklace heavy in his hand, and she leaves him alone and he collapses to the cold floor, Qrow's face flashing in front of his eyes.

_"I love you, lucky charm. You don't have to say it back."_

And he screams, the line repeating in his head like a shattered record.

_"I love you, lucky charm."_

_"I love you, lucky charm."_

_"I love you, lucky charm."_

"I loved you too."

~~~

Clover's a mess.

Ironwood had found him curled up on the floor of the waiting room hours later, clutching Qrow's necklace in his shaking hands. At the sight of him, Clover had got to his feet- Ironwood knows his limbs feel like lead, he knows everything feels wrong and he applauds him for the effort he knows it must have took. But that though shifts to concern, sadness when he sees darkened blood staining his uniform, reddened handprints on his chest as the left side of his face is caked with blood he knows didn't belong to him. Teal green eyes are red from crying and bags of exhaustion line the bottom of his eyes and his expression is numb and Ironwood's heart aches at the sight.

"You need to go home, Clover. Get some sleep." He softly reminds. He can see Clover's shaking.

"Clover-"

"If you didn't give out the order to arrest them, he would still be here." His voice is quiet, hoarse, but there's that hurt, the pain behind the gravel in his voice. His fists clench, agony in his eyes.

"Clover..." He takes a step closer, and Clover meets his eyes, glaring at him and his heart breaks.

"He would still be here. Callows would be under custody and he would still be here, if it wasn't for your _fucking_ order." It's all bark and no bite, but god he can feel the venom, he can feel the guilt seeping deep into his skin as Clover starts to crack, hairline fractures in fragmented marble.

"I didn't think he would die."

"Oh, of course you fucking didn't, of course you didn't register the fact that we had a serial killer in custody and that he's batshit insane, of course you didn't think about anyone fucking dying because your world was just so fucking perfect, wasn't it?! Well, _guess fucking what_ , Ironwood, mine _was_ perfect! It was absolutely fucking perfect because he was here and now it's not and I'm alone because you didn't fucking think-"

"Clover, I'm-"

"DON'T _FUCKING_ TOUCH ME!" He screams, tears streaming down his eyes as he backs away from Ironwood's comforting embrace. He doesn't deserve it, not after he attacked Qrow in the tundra. He know Ironwood gave the order but he could have disobeyed it, he could have listened to Qrow, this was his fault, _his fault_ and he knows it and it burns in his chest-

"I'm sorry." And now he's apologizing when it was Clover's fault and his arms are around Clover's body and he's pushing away, he doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve shit, he was the one that got Qrow killed but here Ironwood is, still comforting him when he doesn't deserve it, can he fucking stop because "I don't deserve this," I might as well have killed him, "stop it, stop, don't fucking touch me," because "I don't deserve it, I don't deserve it, I don't fucking deserve your sympathy-"

"You're gonna be okay."

"Stop, you don't have to, stop." His voice breaks with the slightest pressure.

"I know I don't have to." He tells Clover as he holds him tight, hand running up and down his back, trying to soothe his friend, trying to be there. And his own heart breaks as the rest of Clover shatters along with him, as he collapses into Ironwood's embrace, sobbing, crying, splintering and breaking into a million pieces in his arms. And Ironwood lets him cry, lets him scream, lets him cling to Ironwood's body and Qrow's blood stain his clothes, dark, haunting red against the stark white.

Clover doesn't come back together again.

~~~

He doesn't feel anything after that.

He wakes up, gets ready for the day, sitting at the right side of the couch as he drinks his coffee before he heads out. He does his missions, briefs his team, does his paperwork before he goes home, to bed.

His cards are still strewn across the pantry table, but he knows that game would never be finished.

He still sits at the right side of the couch, knowing no one would curl up in his arms.

He sleeps at the right side of the bed, and he knows there's nobody to meet in the middle.

But he feels nothing.

Nothing, except the everlasting pain in his chest that only worsens when he sees the spaces Qrow used to be.


End file.
